Mira lo que te perdiste
by Likeanotherone.k
Summary: y ahora que estas rogandome el perdon Sasuke...lo unico que puedo decir es, " hey Sasuke, mira lo que te perdiste" . PROLOGO UP! porfavor leer : tiene una gran actualizacion! el prologo esta muy bien xD
1. el adios

Ya tiene tiempo este one-shot en mi computadora…bueno…hace mucho que pretendi subirlo pero enrealidad se me habia borrado totalmente! ( de ma memoria interna de cada uno xD =O)Juro que no me acordaba de que trataba xD

En fin ¡Con respecto a mi Fantasma!(mi otro Fic) enrealidad cuando se me ocurrio la idea la tenia totalmente completa xD a lo que me refiero esque tenia el fic desde el inicio al final con descenlace y todo ( aun me pego con palos por olvidara -__-)En cuanto pueda la sigo…lease eso como en cuanto a la maldita idea se le de la gana en darse una pasadita por estos lados!Bueno en fin…cuando lei nuevamente este one-shot de mi creación propi…me di cuenta de algo…se me dan mejor los fics en que se relata como si el personaje lo hiciera xDbrrp divagaciones mias :B gracias por leer esto ( si esque lo haces! )

Advertencia: esto es un leve SasuNaru con insinuaciones(bien claras! Cabe decir) de SasuHina! Claro NaruSaku

(Pd: personalmente no me gusta el SasuHina por Razones que no dare para no ofender a alguien pero en este one-shot era necesario!para el desenlace NaruSaku que tanto me gusta ^^) Se apreciara un Claro OOC tanto en Sasuke como en Naruto y Hinata!

Disclaimer : Naruto no es mio pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei Amo y señor del buen anime :B claro…obviamente …si el anime y el manga fuera mio…ustedes lectoras(e) y escritoras(e) no harian fics xD

(lamento las faltas de ortografia…mi computador…no es precisamente el mejor corrigiendo eso xD )

* * *

Hey Sasuke… aquí me encuentro…mirando tus oscuros ojos…pensando…que raro es vernos en esta situación…después de tantas declaraciones de amor…aun no puedo creer que me hayas engañado, y menos con Hinata…la que yo creía mi amiga, mi confidente, una de las pocas personas que me entendían .

Y tan descaradamente me traicionan, por eso ahora me voy, ahora que me di cuenta de que no serias mío nunca aunque me lo jurases mil veces, ahora que me di cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que trajiste a mi, peleas con mis padres, con amigos, y tu no valoraste nada de eso, ni siquiera pensabas en mi cuando en ese motel los vi a los dos revolcándose como si estuvieran en celo.

Tú no te viste la cara de deseo con la que la mirabas, pero yo si la vi…y era exactamente la misma con la que me mirabas a mí, con pasión desbordando de tus ojos.

Si las miradas hablasen, la mía diría algo como "Sasuke, te amo pero no puedo estar con tigo" con dolor, frustración y pena.

Si mi mirada te hablase te contaría que hace dos días mis padres me llamaron anunciando que estoy comprometido…con una linda pelirrosa llamada Haruno Sakura…si mi mirada te hablase…sabrías que yo pretendía perdonarte si tu me lo pedías…sabrías que pretendía irme sin avisarte…sabrías que mi dolor proviene de ti…sabrías que me iría dejándote atrás como tu lo hiciste con esa mujer…porque ella ya no se merece que diga su nombre…y ahora que te veo aquí en la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto pidiendo de rodillas perdón porque crees que me voy por tu engaño…ahora que te veo aquí rogando que no me valla aunque no pretendía negar la orden de mis padres…AHORA que te veo aquí jurándome amor eterno y perdón…simplemente te puedo decir "hey Sasuke…mira lo que te perdiste"…

* * *

Luego de leerlo nuevamente me da la idea de una pequena continuación…de un solo capitulo obviamente…algo asi como un prologo

Bueno eso depende de ustedes si lo desean leer ya que yo lo hare de todas maneras 

Arigato…espero sus reviews! Plis xD


	2. Prologo

Ni mas ni menos, mi mente trabajando en un final para esta rara Historia! Para Ustedes! el Prologo de este raro one-shot!

* * *

Prologo

-¡papi! ¡Papi! Cómprame ese helado ¡por favor!, ¡Papi es de tres sabores… ¡distintos!-

-está bien nena, Elizabeth, acompaña por favor a Yukino a comprarse ese helado mientras yo espero a Sakura aquí-

-si señor Uzumaki, vamos nena ¡y apurémonos que tu mamá llegara pronto! –

-¡si Elizabeth! ¡Vamos vamos!-

Y salieron de su campo visible, su pequeña hija de 5 años y su nodriza Elizabeth que habían contratado hace 3 años en Inglaterra para poder cuidar a la niña en las tardes que ellos no podrían estar por asuntos de trabajo. Ella, su pequeña y su esposa se encontraban en un nevado Paris comprándoles regalos a sus parientes en Japón ya que iban para las navidades. Llevaba una vida muy tranquila, ya eran 10 años de casado con Haruno Sakura, una mujer que aunque fue muy difícil de tratar al principio luego de conocerla fue simplemente un dulce en sus manos, con un gran carácter y un lindo sentido de protección familiar que el adoraba, tenia a su pequeña hija, Uzumaki Yukino, que a pesar de complicaciones durante su gestación todo salió muy bien y la niña es la más energética y poderosa de su clase. Estaban viviendo en Inglaterra ya que ahí sus negocios les estaban saliendo muy bien, Sakura siendo la directora de una de las revistas de modas más influyentes en Londres y el siendo el director de una empresa de telecomunicaciones, tenían dinero de sobra asique darse lujos como pasear por Europa antes de viajar a Japón era algo que no les costaba, y como a Yukino le gustaba tanto subirse a los aviones era la que mas disfrutaba. Justo en ese momento Sakura andaba en una tienda francesa buscando un regalo adecuado para su querida suegra Kushina, pero el precisamente no sabía en cual tienda asique solo decidió esperarla ahí junto a Yukino y Elizabeth pero por los acontecimientos recientes, vale decir helado de múltiples sabores, se encontraba solo en una acera francesa esperando a que de alguna de esas tiendas de mujeres apareciera su esposa. Se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que lo observaban desde hace ya a lo menos 10 minutos. Que un moreno de oscuros ojos lo miraba con nostalgia escondida hasta que este decidió mover una pieza y acercarse al rubio que se encontraba distraído.

-10 años y tú sigues igual que tuvieras 18- y el salto, esa voz, ni aunque estuviera en un festival con miles de personas olvidaría esa voz, tan sensual e inquisidora que a cada palabra le cortaba el aliento-

-esa era la edad que tenia la última vez que me viste, ¿lo recuerdas?-pudo articular, no se esperaba esto, no se esperaba verlo luego de tanto tiempo, sabía que en algún momento esto sucedería, e incluso pensó estar preparado, pero lo atrapo en un momento de tal tranquilidad que estaba indefenso contra Uchiha Sasuke que lo atacaba con esa mirada-

-Como olvidarlo…Naruto, tanto tiempo sin verte, sin saber nada de ti, te fuiste de Japón sin escuchar mis palabras-con cierto resentimiento en la voz Sasuke le decía-

-valla… ¿y tu esperabas que me quedara?, mis padres me dieron la orden de viajar a Inglaterra para casarme, no sé si recuerdas eso…-dijo el con ironía cargada en la voz…el tema estaba en el aire, el tema del engaño de Sasuke para con su persona estaba ahí, solo faltaba que alguno lo sacara y muchos puntos en la vida de ambos quedaría sellado-

-Pudiste haber luchado, como cuando tus padres se oponían a nuestra relación… ¿lo recuerdas?- y le mando una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke no cambiaba era el mismo Uchiha que hace 10 años había amado con locura-

-ya estaba cansado, ¿o es que no te acuerdas que me engañaste con Hinata antes de irme?- debía hablarlo, debía cerrar ese tema que hasta hoy le dolía-

-Naruto, todo eso fue un mal entendido…ese día estaba borracho porque sabía que tus padres te habían impuesto un compromiso y que ya no querías mas batalla con ellos, tenía miedo de perderte, y la bebida parecía muy tentadora…y bueno, Hinata estaba ahí…- Si el Uchiha solo hubiera hablado con el de sus miedos de perderlo las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes…-

-Bueno…ya han pasado 10 años, que se le puede hacer- dijo mirando hacia el cielo, el no era una persona rencorosa y como tenerle rencor a la persona que más había amado en su vida, ¿Cómo? Que alguien le enseñara porque así quizás podría quitar definitivamente ese ardor en su pecho al escuchar su nombre o al saber algo de el-

-Naruto…yo aun te a -

-¡Tengo una hija sabes!, mi pequeña Yukino, y estoy casado sabes, con mi adorable esposa…Sasuke, te perdono por ese engaño de hace tiempo, nunca te podría tener rencor, fuiste la persona a la cual mas ame en toda mi vida, y no me ha sido fácil olvidarte, pero mi vida por ahora a estado…bien- y Sasuke cuando iba a hablar siente unos gritos atrás de el-

-¡Narutooo! ¡Encontré el regalo perfecto para Kushina-san!- dijo Sakura llegando hasta su lado cuando ella callo en cuenta de que había alguien más-ups! Disculpa, hola soy Haruno Sakura, esposa de Naruto un gusto- dijo y le estrecho la mano a Sasuke quien solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y presentarse como el caballero que es-

-un gusto, soy Sasuke Uchiha- y Sakura miro a Naruto confusa-

-¿de dónde he escuchado su nombre Naruto? ¿Trabajos juntos?- y Naruto solo pudo sonreír, Sasuke en su vida es solo un lindo recuerdo que aunque con altos y bajos quedara en su memoria para siempre-

-Es un…amigo de la infancia cariño- le dijo y sintió como le tiraban los pantalones, al mirar vio a su pequeña con carita de tristeza-

-¿Qué paso nena? –Dijo Naruto tomando a la niña en sus brazos-

-¡papi no tenían helado de chocolate asique no me compre nada nadita!- dijo la niña con un puchero en su boca para luego mirar a Sasuke y ponerse a verlo misteriosamente, como una niña quien ve un juguete nuevo, a lo que Sasuke solo rio-

-¡Naruto! ¿Le ibas a dar un Helado a la niña? ¿ y en invierno?- le miro con reproche-

-¿Lo siento? Jeje- y Sakura le miro con reproche tomando a la niña en sus brazos-

-¡Naruto sabes que le puede dar un resfriado si come helado ahora en invierno! Con lo delicada que es- miro a Sasuke – Lo siento Sasuke me tengo que ir, debo ir a la farmacia por medicamentos para la nodriza que ya parece estar con resfriado- miro a la nodriza que tenia la nariz levemente roja y parecía sufrir de estornudos- fue un gusto conocerte, ¡ojala algún día vallas a nuestra casa de visitas en Londres! Te estaré esperando, porque ¿Naruto te invito cierto?- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente mientras Naruto solo sonreía tontamente-

-De hecho… no Sakura, no me ha invitado-dijo mirándolo extrañamente-

-¡SHANARO Naruto! Aprende modales, es tu amigo ¿cierto?- pregunto ella-

-Pues, si – respondió dudando el.-

- Pues entonces cuando quieras Sasuke, mi niña y yo te esperaremos para tomar en te en el jardín, ¿cierto nena?- pregunto a la niña ya mas animaba-

-¡SIP! Y jugaremos con Thomas! El vecino, que tiene un perro muy grande y baboso, te gustara- le dijo ella a Sasuke-

-pues, no tengo problema en pasar a verlos algún día- respondió Sasuke con total sinceridad- mientras le echaba una mirada a Naruto quien solo reía por la actitud de su antiguo amante-

-¡pues está decidido! Toma la dirección para que algún día nos visites en Londres-dijo pasándole una tarjeta-! Y bueno ya me voy, amor nos alcanzas en la farmacia de la esquina ¿sí?- le dijo estirando la boca en forma de trompa hacia Naruto-

-Si querida- dijo el dando un pequeño beso en los labios de la mujer para que luego se fueran las tres caminando y alejándose de los hombres-

-Bueno Sasuke…fue un gusto verte, realmente, me sirvió para en cierta forma cerrar un tema contigo- y Sasuke se le acerco un poco haciendo que Naruto retrocediera pero choco con un barandal asique su paso quedo limitado-

-Naruto, Naruto…tú me conoces, siempre he sido un desalmado, o como quieras llamarme-dijo mirándolo de manera curiosa- y mi tema contigo, aun no termina- levantando más la mirada, e intimidando a Naruto-

-No creas que todo volverá a ser como antes Uchiha Sasuke- y Naruto rió, como hace mucho que no lo hacía cuando se trataba de Sasuke-

-puede ser pero…sé cómo luchar contra una mujer como esa, y no perderé Naruto, no te perderé…no está vez- y se fue caminando por las frías calles de Paris dejando a Naruto sonriendo, y…esperando a que el cumpliera su promesa-

-pues te estaré esperando…Uchiha Sasuke…-y con eso dio vuelta emprendiendo camino hacia la farmacia indicada por su mujer…nunca supo que hacia Sasuke en Paris, tampoco es que le importara. No le importa llegar a serle Infiel a Sakura, ya que ella siempre supo que el tenia a una persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y siempre le advirtió que no sabría si podría amarla tanto como lo hiso con aquella persona. Sakura nunca supo bien quién era ese desconocido, pero al ser amigo de Naruto ella le abriría las puertas de su casa con gusto, Sasuke no esperaba la hora de poder empezar a mover sus piezas con Naruto porque como él le dijo, esta vez no perdería, ahora iba enserio. Y Naruto pues…el solo espera que Sasuke haga aparición en su caprichosa vida, porque aunque tenga a su amada hija y a su linda esposa, el amaba a un hombre más que a nada… y bueno…no es como si fuera a dejar a su hija y irse para siempre…¿No?.

* * *

bye bye :)


End file.
